Gracious Pretext
by Vialana
Summary: AU :: Tim/Kon :: An attempt on Cassie's life has the realm in uproar. To draw the assassin out, Cassie is sent away and replaced by the realm's most talented undercover agent: Robin. HIATUS.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the DC comics characters featured in this fan fiction; I'm just using them for entertainment purposes.**

_This is slash and AU. The pairing is Tim/Kon; if you don't like that then you don't have to read. Those who do wish to read on, enjoy._

**Gracious Pretext**

The castle was in uproar. Servants and nobles alike rushed about in fear and confusion. Exits were jammed with bodies – all aiming to escape the danger that suddenly appeared in the throne room. Guards and the few nobles and upper servants that managed to keep their heads were trying – unsuccessfully – to restore order and calm everyone down. The one person everyone was expecting to be panicking was in fact among the calmest.

Princess Cassandra of the house of Sandsmark regarded the tear in her sleeve with a scowl. Her icy blue eyes shifted to the crossbow bolt embedded in her chair just above her shoulder.

"I'm not all that fond of gowns," she muttered, tugging the bolt out of the wood and examining the damage to her throne. She ignored the screaming crowd gathered in the throne room before her and glared at the offending weapon. "I rather liked this one though. The tear is bad enough, but how am I to get the blood out?"

"Cassandra!" The blonde aristocrat glanced up to see her mentor, the stately Queen Diana of Thymescra. The bejewelled darked haired beauty was gesturing towards the narrow corridor behind the dais upon which they stood. "Come along," she ordered, grabbing the younger girl's arm. "We must get to safety."

Cassandra tugged her arm away. "Cowardice is unbecoming a Lady of Thymescra," she hissed, refusing to move.

Diana's steady gaze fell on her and Cassandra felt as though she were about to be scolded. "Stupidity, however, is not only frowned upon more heavily but more likely to get you killed." She grabbed the girl's arm again and continued pulling her along, pushing her into the semi-unknown passageway. It had been built into the castle as a means of escape for situations such as this.

Cassandra rubbed at her arm, but did not glare directly at the Queen when she next spoke. "You would be acting in a similar manner were it _your_ life in danger."

Diana sighed and put a hand on her protégé's shoulder, halting their passage. "That is quite true, however you must understand what an important time this is for our country and how important you are to our people right now. You are the second heir to my throne; we cannot have anything happening to you, especially not so close to your betrothal's end."

"I earned my place among the Ladies of Thymescra," Cassandra spun around. "You yourself named me most suited to ascend to royalty beside Donna. I am more than capable of facing such a threat, as are you." Though it could not been seen in the darkness of the corridor the fire in the young princess' eyes were fuelled with a deep inner passion.

The Amazonian ruler could feel this. "I know." She placed her hands upon her ward's shoulders and caught her gaze completely. "I am more than aware of your capabilities and take great pride in you, but Rulers cannot follow the same course of action as everyone else. It is not always fair, but the people look to us for guidance. We are a symbol of pride and strength for Thymescra, should any of us fall, it would be a terrible blow to our country." Diana laid her hand over Cassandra's heart. "When you go into battle, you fight not only as yourself, but as Thymescra herself. Would you risk Thymescra for petty vengeance?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I would not. I understand now. The weight is heavy and I do not know if I enjoy all of this responsibility." She looked determined. "However I will not shirk and will not fail."

Diana smiled. "I was wise to trust you with our people." She gestured down the corridor. "We must continue moving, I must discuss this terrible event with the League."

"Surely it is not that serious?"

"I do not know, but it is best that we all take precautions." The two women continued down the musty hallway.

Back in the throne room a dark haired man smiled at the chaos and slipped away, his cloak barely twitching as he left.

-

Summer in the southern lands was almost as perfect as it should be. It was a little too hot and mildly humid, but there were no signs of storms or heavy gales, so it was almost perfect. Truthfully though, it was slightly annoying when you stopped to think about it. Still, visitors to Krypton didn't take all that much notice, it was only really picky people that payed too much attention to the weather. Or those in clothing unsuited to the climate.

Four such of the latter were approaching the capital city Metropolis. Dressed in dark clothing and heavy cloaks they drew many gazes in the wide, vivid streets, until they no longer wanted attention and willed it away. No longer drawing curious looks they continued peacefully towards the centre of the bright city and the castle shining like crystal at the very centre of the kingdom.

A number of travellers had been making their way towards the castle in the past few days, not all as odd as the latest group, but strange in their own ways. Whispers were already weaving their way through the populace, leaving rumours of varying degrees. One thing was certain to all though.

The League had been called together.

The four travellers were allowed through the gates with barely a glance. The guards knew them all by sight, a brave few even called out greetings. Three offered smiles and nods in return while the leader merely glanced and continued through the lush courtyard to the palace entrance.

The Lord Chancellor met them at the door and bowed low. "My Lords," he greeted with a cheerful smile. "The King has been awaiting your arrival in the meeting chamber. All the other kingdoms are accounted for."

The leader of the four nodded and removed his cloak, a servant coming to collect it immediately. "Thank you. Our baggage will be arriving shortly." Without waiting to hear anything else the stoic man strode away.

"He's not changed," the Chancellor mused.

The remaining three also removed their cloaks and grinned at his comment. "Did you really think he would Jimmy?" one asked.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for." He headed off through the main entrance hall. "You've not been to the meeting chambers yet have you my lords?"

"I have," the man who spoke before replied again. "The others have not."

"The gathering must be very important then if all three of you have been called."

"Obviously," the second man piped up.

The last traveller remained silent, just took in the sight of the light and spacious palace. The main hallway was close to seventy feet high, arches of marble holding the structure and long windows casting rays of bright sunlight over the hall. It was almost heavenly and walking through it was quite unworldly – to him at least. He never got to experience quite a sight very often. He always made sure to take in as much of the experience as possible every time he was here.

They were led down a smaller corridor, though it was still wide and light. Sometimes it seemed as though the castle was made of light – even in hallways like this with few windows.

"They are just through here." Jimmy bowed and left the three foreign lords to enter the chamber.

Order had not yet been called among the various lords and ladies gathered here in the large meeting room. Many were talking animatedly and renewing acquaintances long or shortly forgotten. The three slipped in with little notice and made their way to their other companion. Before they could make contact he waved them away, in what appeared to be a deep discussion with a man they recognised as the King of Krypton and the Queen of Thymescra.

Sharing only a brief glance with each other, the three remained where they were, watching the various rulers gathered interacting. High Lord J'onn J'onzz of the Martians was here alone, as was Lord Wallace West of Keystone. First Princess Donna of the house of Troy had accompanied her Queen and was talking with Garth, Prince of Atlantis and Princess Kara-El Zor of Krypton. King Orin of Atlantis was present and talking with Duke Oliver Queen of the Green Lands, his son Conner Hawke and Count Roy Harper. Sirs Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner were the representatives of the Corp, the council ruling the independent cities along the eastern coast of the continent. All seven major governments on the continent were represented now with the appearance of Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight of Gotham and his entourage.

Glancing around, Kal-El noticed everyone was now present and started to call order to the meeting room. Everyone settled in and took their seats, quite a few glancing in surprise at the Gotham Knights. Both at their appearance and at the number. But as Kal seemed not to mind, most gave it no more thought. As the Lords and Ladies finally settled in Kal smiled and greeted them formally, welcoming them to his city before getting into the true matter at hand.

The handsome King of Krypton was uncommonly solemn as he began. "Not but a week ago," he began, "Diana approached me with some rather disturbing information. An attempt was made on Princess Cassandra's life in Thymescra's Palace." There were a number of gasps and shocked whispers at this. If an assassin was able to get past Diana's people it was severe cause for worry. Kal brought order again before continuing. "As you know Princess Cassandra is to marry my cousin Prince Kon-El here and I have invited you all, and many other lords and ladies to attend. Both Diana and I fear a second attempt on Cassandra's life and possibly on other rulers."

"Do you have any information on the assassin?" Many turned to the Dark Knight as he spoke, many only glancing briefly before turning away, intimidated.

Diana met his gaze firmly. "We have captured the shooter. He was just a common man paid by someone he only described as noble in bearing and handsome in features. Dark hair and blue eyes. I have talked with the Oracle, but she was unable to divulge any more."

"A possible aristocrat of the southern kingdoms then. As you can see we share that description." Bruce gestured to himself and his Knights as well as Kal-El.

"We cannot rule out the Northern Kingdoms, however, it is more likely he is a southerner as you say." Kal appeared troubled. "What truly frightens me though is the possibility of it being an aristocrat. If that is the case then I must look to my people most firmly as it is possible this is an action of one not happy with the betrothal of our Prince to Cassandra."

"That's quite a large assumption to make," Wally spoke up.

"But a fair one," the man to Bruce's left spoke. "Motive must first be assessed in order to prevent a tragic repeat of the first event."

"It's possible that this could even be a message to all of us," the young man to Bruce's right spoke. "Dissention among the lower ranks of the nobles has been known to go too far at times."

"Lord Nightwing and Lord Talon make fair points," Hal spoke up, "But are we even going too far to assume the man in question is in fact an aristocrat?"

"There are those talented enough to pose as one for extended periods of time," Oliver agreed.

"In that case there are any number of possibilities for this attempt," Orin cut in.

"Could be an ardent admirer feeling slighted."

"A low class ignorant misogynist."

"Thymescra has no misogynists."

"He doesn't have to be from Thymescra."

"A high class merchant trying to ascend higher."

"Outsiders trying to cause dissention."

"Of course this could all be a diversionary tactic designed to get you all panicked so that you completely miss the true objective of the criminal's master plan." A number of people turned to the young boy next to Lord Talon who had yet spoken. His expression was sardonic as he looked around the long table. "Without more evidence it is pointless to speculate on motive or on his next move, we should just stay alert for a move against any of us."

"One certainly can tell you were trained by the Dark Knight," Talon commented. "You can make everyone feel like children being scolded with just a look and a few comments."

"Talon," Bruce glanced at him and he quieted. "Robin is right. Until we know more we cannot do anything but stay alert and watch our own moves cautiously."

Kal nodded. "If I could convene a meeting with just the rulers of the seven lands now? There are other matters we need to discuss." Quite a number of the younger lords looked startled but acquiesced when their respective lords agreed with Kal.

"I wish to speak with Robin for a moment," Bruce told his other Knights. Nightwing and Talon nodded, acting as though there were nothing suspicious with Bruce's request. Only the eight representatives from the kingdoms remained – including both representatives from the Corp – along with Robin. The young Knight did not say anything about this, though others glanced at him curiously.

"I asked Bruce to allow Timothy to remain for this portion of the meeting," Kal explained.

"Then we should get on with this before others get suspicious," Oliver said.

"Dick and Jason already are," Bruce commented. "Diana, this was your idea?"

"It was," she confirmed. "I have sent Cassandra away to train with Artemis along with a small portion of my army. They are on a small island with restricted access; there should be no trouble with assassination. Unfortunately, Cassandra was due to visit with Kon upon his return from travelling the Northlands in a month."

"So you do fear this attack was immediately directed at Cassandra," J'onn mused. Diana nodded. "You have more evidence than was exhibited at the meeting?"

"The shooter mentioned that he was told to miss. I fear it was just a warning shot."

"You want to draw the assassin out somehow," Bruce theorised.

"I do, however I am loath to use Cassandra for such a bold plan. I do not feel she has the necessary skills to sit still when she knows there is danger around her."

"Cassie doesn't like playing the helpless woman," Tim cut in.

"None of my Ladies do."

"You want someone else to pretend to be Cassandra for the duration of her visit." Diana nodded. "You want _me_ to pretend to be Cassie." At Diana's next nod quite a few eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"I would not ask to put you in danger lightly," she informed the young lordling, "but Bruce has often praised your skill and I feel you would be the best for such a ruse."

Tim glanced at Bruce, mystified by the idea that he would praise him then turned back to the Amazonian Queen. "Does Cassie know of your plan?"

"She is aware that I plan to draw out the assassin somehow, but not of the details."

Tim frowned. "And Kon?"

"Kon will not be made aware of this plan." Kal informed him.

"No." Everyone blinked in surprise at the sudden refusal. "Kon is my best friend," Tim explained, irritated that they did not already realise this. "I can't do something like this without his knowledge. I'll be pretending to be his betrothed! He has a right to know!"

"Kon's reactions need to be authentic," Kal tried to reason with him. "He wears his emotions on his sleeve; I do not think he will be able to falsify his actions and expressions."

"That's true," Tim frowned. "But it doesn't sit well with me. I've never kept secrets from Kon and I hate deceiving him for any reason."

"Tim," Bruce's voice made him wince. He turned to face his lord. "It is necessary." Tim bit his lip before nodding. "Dick, Jason and I will be investigating this further with the Oracle. We will try not to let this ruse carry on too long."

Tim nodded again. "May I take my leave now?"

Bruce glanced at Kal and Diana before nodding. Tim bowed politely towards the other lords before leaving the chamber.

"I thought he'd have more of a problem with the idea of wearing women's apparel," Wally murmured.

"Let us all get back to planning," Bruce barked, making a few jump. Tim was not the only one unsettled by the plan. Though he knew it was necessary, Bruce could not help but think of how this would affect his young protégé.


	2. Part Two

_I'm glad so many people are enjoying this. Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" A blur rushed past Kon-el, Prince of Krypton, ruffling his hair. He blew at the long dark curl falling in his eyes and glared when it refused to move. He would have glared at his travelling companion but said companion was rather hard to find when rushing about excitedly. The grass on the wide plain was flattened and a rather large amount was still caught up in the slipstream of the young man.

"Bart," Kon snapped as the human shaped whirlwind passed him by again, sending his rearranged hair into disarray once again.

"If I may interrupt," the elderly man travelling with the two boys was smiling at the situation. Reaching out, he snagged Bart as he rushed past in another circle and held him off the ground. Bart scowled, but quailed under the older man's gaze. "What have I told you about controlling yourself?"

"Lots of things," Bart replied, crossing his arms in a sulk.

"You have to conduct yourself in a proper manner once we enter Krypton Bart. You can't have the older lords looking down on you all the time – many have already formed a bad impression of you. You're growing up and have many responsibilities; you cannot afford to act like a child all the time."

"I'm just having fun Max," the tousle-haired boy whined.

Max Mercury, designated keeper of the youngest lord of Keystone, Bart Allen, tried his hardest not to sigh and continued looking stern. Bart fidgeted under his gaze. "Not everything is about fun, Bart," he lectured patiently. Knowing that nothing would really get through to the wide-eyed boy he dropped him and finished with, "At least try not to irritate too many people while here."

"Sure thing." With a roll of his eyes he was off again, Kon cursing him in a steady stream of words. Max finally gave in to the urge to sigh. This was a long vacation.

He kept one eye on Bart and the other on his companion. The prince had been quite for most of the journey. It was unusual – Kon wasn't one to keep things to himself and Max wasn't even sure he knew what the word nervous meant. Yet here he was, quiet and pensive, a frown creasing his face and his lower lip red from his nibbling. He supposed it was to be expected. Kon was to be married within the month.

He couldn't really blame the boy snapping at Bart like that – even someone as patient as Max got annoyed with him quite frequently – and Kon wasn't really in the best of moods right now. Without warning he grabbed the boy on his next pass around, hair and clothing in complete disarray and flew up.

"Stay still or I drop you," he hissed.

Bart grumbled. "Fine." Once he was back on the ground he stuck his tongue out at Kon. "Tim's never threatened to splatter me on the ground."

"Because Tim doesn't have to. Not only does he have infinite patience, you could imagine the things he would do to you if you annoyed him in your nightmares." Kon turned away and ran his fingers through his hair.

Bart wasn't stupid, far from it in fact, he just realised that he didn't need to always use his amazing mental powers for every little thing. Right now he decided they might come in handy. "Are you feeling well Kon?"

Kon just looked at him for a moment before turning away, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah," he sighed. "Come on, I want to get home before dusk." He took to the air, ruffling Bart's hair with his hand as he passed.

Max didn't completely understand everything that went on underneath their words just then, but he could take a good guess. Smiling, he paced the boys as they made their way to Metropolis in the distance. This latest trip had been rather enlightening, but he was still curious about one thing.

Timothy Drake, young lord of Gotham and close friend to both Bart and Kon, had not joined the boys on this trip. Max had met him once while he was staying with Bart for a time and was highly impressed by the young boy. He knew the three boys had forged a close friendship despite all manner of differences, but had few opportunities to witness the dynamics between all three of them.

Watching the two boys just in front of him he hoped that the Robin was a little more mature than his friends – he wasn't sure if many more cities would survive Kon and Bart roaming unchecked. One would think with Kon's wedding coming up they'd act a little different.

Still, the rueful gaze crossing Kon's face every time he caught and teased Bart reinforced the realisation that they were still young – if only for a little while longer.

* * *

Kon-el could barely contain himself as he rushed towards the palace. After almost half a year abroad travelling the many countries of the realm, he was finally home.

As they had arrived sooner than expected there was no ceremony to welcome them here, which was fine by the young Prince. He'd had enough ceremony and pomp when visiting the other Lords and Ladies of the realm. Bart was staring up at the palace in awe, as he had done ever since the first time he'd visited and Max was watching them fondly.

Kon rather liked the old man, he was stern, but a very pleasant companion. Anyone could see how much he adored Bart and Bart had made it very clear how much he returned the feelings without actually saying anything of the sort. Kon could recall nearly every rant and grumble Bart had indulged in about the man, but both he and Tim knew how lost the boy would be without him. They worried about it sometimes. Bart was an affectionate boy, but he got too attached to people sometimes.

A wide grin crossed the Kryptonian's face, cutting into his contemplations, as he spotted a familiar face at the entrance to the palace. "Jimmy!" He raced up the stairs and nearly knocked the redhead over with an excited tackle.

"Kon!" Jimmy's voice was choked and Kon released him, looking sheepish. Jimmy coughed and collected himself, straightening his clothing and glaring slightly at the Prince before grinning and giving him an enthusiastic hug.

Finally coming to his senses, the Lord Chancellor of Krypton pulled away and regained his professional bearing. "It's good to see you have returned my Prince."

Kon made a face at the title, but understood the importance of protocol. "I'm pleased to be back. Has anything happened during my absence?"

"There was nothing noteworthy until a few weeks ago. The League was called together."

Kon stared. "The League?"

"Perhaps you should discuss this with our King." Jimmy glanced over Kon's shoulder and straightened. "My Lord Bart," he bowed. "Master Mercury."

Bart waved while Max returned the bow. "Lord James."

Jimmy made a face at that, but seeing the twinkle in Max's eyes, smiled. "I'll show you to your rooms then?"

"Has Wally arrived yet?" Max asked.

"Just two days ago. He's with the King. Would you like me to take you to them instead?"

"Please. I have to inform him of my arrival."

"Of course."

"I'll take Bart to his rooms," Kon interrupted. "I'll talk with Kal once he's done."

"Of course. A number of other guests have arrived. Some of your companions are already gathered in the West courtyard."

"Really?" Kon and Bart both smiled at this. "Give my apologies to Kal then, I might not see him for a while." The two lordlings dashed off, the two men watching amusedly.

Bart didn't have much time to admire the palace this time as he and Kon rushed through the wide corridors. They startled a few servants and guests as they headed towards the west wing. Kon had a rather large set of rooms for himself and guests. Tim and Bart had their own rooms in his apartment, much like he did in theirs in Gotham and Keystone. All of his friends had stayed in his apartments so many times that the rooms already had been designated theirs by the staff. He and Bart dashed through his personal reception room and down the right corridor to put away their luggage. The girls' rooms were to the left. There were only three, two bedrooms and a joined sitting room. Kon had offered them all rooms each when they stayed, but they preferred to stay together. Girls were often strange creatures.

Kon's room had a balcony that joined onto both Bart and Tim's rooms. It ran around to the girl's sitting room, lining the private west courtyard. It, like the rooms, had been designed as Kon's unofficial private garden. The only other people who had direct access to it were the Royal Family and their personal servants. Kal generally preferred to use the spacious North garden at the back of the palace for his gatherings.

Looking down from the railing outside his room Kon grinned seeing Slobo, Anita and Greta already sitting in their favourite spot beneath the natural canopy of oaks. In a rush of wind Bart passed by him and dashed down the staircase while Kon didn't bother with the stairs and flew down to greet his friends.

Slobo was looking disgruntled – probably from the unexpected hug given by Bart and greeted Kon with a quick handshake. Anita bowed mockingly before grinning and giving him a tight squeeze. After a long embrace from Bart, Greta hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. Kon was a true social creature, being away from his friends for so long was hard. Bart had been with him for about two months and Tim for the first month of his travels, but there was just something about being surrounded by his friends that really made him feel warm inside.

Settling down beside the young Voodun priestess, Kon smiled and joined in the conversation, truly enjoying catching up with his friends again.

* * *

A long entourage wound its way through the streets of Metropolis as dusk began to settle. At its head were four of the most powerful figures in the realm. The Thymescran party had travelled from Gotham with the Dark Knight and his company. Diana, Queen of Thymescra and her heir apparent Donna Troy talked animatedly with Richard Grayson, Lord Nightwing, while Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight of Gotham kept a close eye out for suspicious actions. Quite a number of higher lords and ladies followed closely including Lady Selina, consort to the Dark Knight and the Countess Cain who rode alongside Jason Todd, Lord Talon.

Bringing up the rear however were two smaller figures. One appeared rather reluctant to continue further towards their destination while the other was held onto his arm tightly and talked in low serious tones.

"… And you have to remember to complain about the dresses every so often unless I tell you otherwise. Cassie does like some of her gowns, just not many. She gets a little annoyed with formalities. Oh, try to act like you're a little nervous so that people will steer the conversation towards your wedding – that's a safe enough topic. Greta and 'Nita will pick up immediately that you're not Cassie if they get you alone for too long. Even I don't know everything Cassie talks with them about in private."

"Cissie," Tim held up his hands, attempting to dislodge the girl's grip as he did so. "I'm well aware of Cassie's idiosyncrasies and tastes. She likes the low-cut blue gown most of all and despises the pastel yellow, she always fidgets with her cuffs when ceremonies drag on. I'm informed of most of the topics that may come up in conversation and know not to let Greta and 'Neets corner me for too long." He smiled faintly. "I have done this before, but now you're starting to make me paranoid."

"You weren't before?" Cissie shook her head, her hair settling back onto her shoulders perfectly. Even Tim was envious about that particular ability of hers. "Never mind. Is the flight ring working?"

Tim took a breath and hovered an inch off the floor. "I'll get better with practice," he assured her. "I doubt I'll have too many opportunities to use it though. Once or twice should be enough to convince people."

"All right, let's take one more look at you to make sure everything else is convincing." Cissie took a step back and glanced over Tim's body with narrowed eyes. He was a little thicker in the thigh area than Cassie was, but Kon wouldn't dare mention that. The padding around the hips was perfect – Tim was quite skinny after all. His hands were smooth – they had to be for his job, but the extra moisturising he'd been doing made his slightly darkened skin tone far more realistic. He actually looked healthier now that it was obvious he'd been out in the sunlight. Shoulders were a little wide, but that could be explained away – Cassie had been training with Artemis for quite a while now. His eyes were a lighter blue, exactly Cassie's colour, and the makeup he used accented his eyes and cheeks in a different way to his own. It was quite artistic. There was only one thing slightly off.

"We're going to have to add colour to your hair every few days I think," Cissie mused, inspecting the roots of his hair. "But we can't do it too often or it will cause damage."

"I hope it won't cause too much, my hair is already too dry," Tim muttered.

Cissie blinked. "Wow, you actually sounded like a girl then." Tim glared and she laughed. "You're going to have to stop doing that too. Cassie's glares aren't quite that intimidating. You've get her voice perfect too though and the way she stands." She pursed her lips in sudden thought. "Your intense voyeuristic tendencies can be classified as sociopathic you know."

Tim shifted his stance to match hers and in her exact timbre replied, "And your neurotic perfectionism is almost as bad as mine."

Cissie shuddered. "That is so creepy, never do that again."

With a quick grin Tim shifted back into character again. "So, do I pass the test yet?

"Not quite." Without warning, she suddenly grasped at the front of his fitted tunic and fixed up his breasts. Grinning at his furious blush she said, "You really have to be careful of those, they're the first thing Kon will notice." Tim turned away in mortification so she decided to add one last jab, "How did you know Cassie's exact measurements anyway?"

"Cissie!" His strangled yell, drew far too much attention from the rest of the group and Tim hid his face, glaring at his companion. "You're enjoying this far too much," he hissed.

"You wouldn't believe how much," she smirked.

Grumbling, Tim was for once glad they were so close to their destination – there was only so much teasing he could put up with. He'd already been through so much with Jason and Dick, but he'd be around Cissie for most of his stay and he couldn't retaliate. Well, not too harshly anyway, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to continue the ruse without Cissie's help. He doubted he would have been able to keep this from her as they would be staying in the same room, however bringing her into the plan had a strategic importance too. Were anything unexpected to crop up her help in covering for him would be invaluable. Plus, even with all his research and natural skills she still knew more about being a girl than he did.

They entered the main palace courtyard and servants appeared to take baggage away while the Lord Chancellor greeted each Lord and Lady formally before inviting them into the throne room to greet the King. Jimmy didn't blink as Tim walked past. Tim wasn't too surprised by that – fooling his friends would be the true test of his disguise.

The throne room was at the very end of the entrance hall and was made almost entirely of crystal spiring up into the sky. Though no sunlight now remained to cast rainbow refractions across the chamber, wide chandeliers kept the room bathed in a warm light. Quite a few of the higher nobles of the realm were still with the King and Queen of Krypton talking informally. As the new procession entered that talk stopped and formality resumed.

"My Lord King and Queen," Jimmy began, bow sweeping and low. "I present The Dark Knight of Gotham and Diana, Queen of Thymescra." The two approached side by side their escorts falling into place behind them in rank.

Tim moved up behind Donna, standing beside Jason. The boy who had been like a brother to him didn't glance his way. For all his teasing Jason had earned his place among Gotham's finest for a reason. Both Jason and Dick had been let in on the plan to aid in their search for the man who hired the assassin. While altogether possible they would have discovered the ruse anyway, the added incentive of finding him before he put out another hit and killed their "little brother" was sure to bring out the best of their abilities.

He felt Kal's searching gaze as he was presented to the royal couple. Smiling at the surprise in his eyes, Tim curtseyed, murmuring, "Your Majesties."

Kal waved him up and a faint smile crossed his face. "Dear Cassandra, you look radiant."

Tim's blush wasn't completely put on. Though hidden well, even Kal was not above teasing him. He could feel Jason's amusement though saw nothing on his face. "You flatter me your Majesty."

"He doesn't," Lois, Queen of Krypton interjected. "He speaks the truth my dear." Lois' remark was so sincere Tim couldn't help but take a little pride in it. He curtseyed again and moved on so the rest of the party could be presented.

The introductions and formalities went on for some time. Though it was interesting to see Lady Selina presented.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Lady Selina," Kal mused, glancing in Bruce's direction once the luscious beauty had approached the dais. "Bruce has told me almost nothing about you, which immediately had me intrigued by the small mention he did make."

Selina nodded her head, a sly grin crossing her face. It was amusing to see the way Bruce squirmed at the look. "Sir Wayne has never been one for words I've noticed," she commented in her soft voice. "Thus, one must pay far more attention to his actions while conversing, your Majesty. I've learned many things about Lord Bruce without him making a sound." Kal's cough caused another smirk to appear on the lady's lips as she curtseyed and moved away. Bruce's glare was for once almost ineffectual against the chuckling around the room. Tim tried not to grin outright.

Once the ceremony had been done with Kal and Lois descended their thrones and mingled with their guests, greeting them properly. Catching Cissie's eye Tim nodded her over as he made his way towards the King talking with Bruce and Diana. Cissie paled as she realised just where Tim was heading, but stuck with him anyway.

Coughing lightly to get their attention, Tim bowed his head slightly. "Forgive my intrusion my lieges, but –"

"You're wondering about Kon," Kal deduced. Tim nodded. "My young cousin has decided to remove himself from this evening's ceremonies in favour of entertaining his guests." Kal scowled. "Of course that is no excuse for not greeting his betrothed."

Tim rolled his eyes. "If I expected anything different from him I'd wonder if I were feeling well. If I may be excused," Tim turned to Diana first, as Cassie always did and waited for her nod before turning to Kal and receiving his permission. "Thank you my lieges." Grabbing Cissie's hand Tim used the flight ring the League had loaned him to float and fly off through the Hall. Cassie often forgot propriety when excited about something, so it, and the fact that he was flying, helped his disguise. Cissie's shock and annoyance at the action was only icing on the cake.

"You can stop now," Cissie hissed at him once they left the main hallway. Tim thought about it, then thought about how fun flying actually was when you were in control rather than being dragged along by someone else. Grinning at her, he sped up as they flew through the corridors.

Luckily for them everyone was gathered around the throne room, and few people were in the hallways. They managed to startle a servant or two before they arrived at the door to Kon's reception room. It was only at the door that Tim stopped.

"Do I look presentable?" he asked Cissie once she'd straightened herself up.

She debated not answering out of spite, but knew that wasn't an option right now. She fixed his hair and straightened his tunic and over-robes. "Don't do that often," she glared. Tim smirked at her and she pushed away from him in a huff and glanced at the doors nervously. "So, this is it."

Tim swallowed. "Guess so."

"You ready?"

"I have to be." Steeling himself, Tim pushed against the doors and he and Cissie entered the room.

_

* * *

Can I just say, I really enjoy writing cliff-hangers._


	3. Part Three

_Many apologies for the huge delay. A case of uni work combined with a lack of motivation is my only excuse._

* * *

Once dusk fell, Kon led his guests inside. The reception room was intended to be a formal meeting place, but the Prince, being who he was, had managed to give it homey touches that, while subtle, put people at ease. The plush couches and divans to the right were always occupied after dark whenever any of Kon's friends came to call. However, the room being designed as it was, in their current position none of the young lords and ladies could see when others entered the room from the main entrance. 

With his abilities however, Kon could hear the entrance of his latest visitors and got up to greet them. He stopped though, upon seeing his guests and stared.

"I was told you weren't arriving until tomorrow," he said in a weak voice.

Frowning, Cassie replied, "You're not pleased to see me?"

Realising his mistake, Kon shook his head. "No, I mean yes, I mean … how are you?" he looked almost nervous. By this time the others had gotten up to see who Kon was greeting.

Watching the way the two betrothed were acting around each other Slobo rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fer frag's sake," as he shoved Kon hard in the back, propelling him towards his fiancé.

"Oof," Kon grunted, impacting against Cassie. He held her steady and blushed, seemingly oblivious to the rest of his friends once again. "Er, sorry, you all right?"

Cassie was trying to look amused, it was so adorable when she did that, but she was also blushing furiously. "I'm fine," she mumbled before clearing her throat. "And you Kon?" she asked in a louder voice. "How was your trip?"

"Stunning," he breathed. Cassie looked confused. "I was talking about you," he clarified. "You look stunning."

This elicited another blush from his beloved. "I'm sweaty and dusty from the roads; it's hardly my best look."

"No, you look stunning." He grinned, that brilliant flash of teeth that made everyone's knees wobble. Cassie was no exception. Kon pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek. He frowned though when she stiffened slightly in his hold and he drew back from her quickly. "Cass –"

"I missed you so much." Cassie threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and Kon smiled again at the feel of her warmth in his arms. He'd truly missed this sort of contact, the familiar feel of her in his arms and that alluring scent that surrounded her. Breathing deep, he wished he could stay like this forever, it was heaven.

But alas, there were others who wished to greet his dear betrothed. He pulled away, brushing his cheek with hers as he moved back and held onto her arm as the others approached. Bart gave her a tight squeeze before giving the same treatment to Cissie, both Greta and Anita hugged her and kissed her cheek while Slobo scowled and grudgingly kissed her hand.

"It's nice to see you again Kon," Cissie leaned over and kissed Kon's cheek. "It's nice to see everyone back together again."

"Not everyone," Kon argued, frowning. "Tim's still not here." Cassie and Cissie shared a look which silenced everyone. "What is it?" Kon asked, rather worried by their glances.

"Tim's not coming," Cassie finally told him.

It was doubtful that anything could have shocked Kon more than that statement. He immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. "Is he all right? Did something happen?"

"He's fine, I think," Cassie continued. "It's just, we arrived with the Knights and Tim was nowhere to be seen. It probably has to do with the assassin."

"Assassin?"

Cassie stared at him in shock. "You didn't know?"

Kon shook his head. "What happened?"

Cassie was too stunned to speak, so Cissie stepped in. "Last month someone infiltrated the Thymescran palace and attempted to shoot Cassie. They failed, but now the entire realm is on guard. I've been assigned as Cassie's semi-official bodyguard."

Kon stared at Cassie, who was scowling at Cissie's last words, then without warning grabbed her and held her tight. "My god, are you all right?" he breathed into her hair.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It was just a graze."

He drew back and turned to Cissie. "What about Tim though? Is he all right?"

Cissie shook her head. "I don't know, the Knights didn't say anything."

Kon's eyes hardened. "Well they're going to say something to me." Letting go of Cassie he stormed out the door, his friends following close behind as he made his way to the palace's main reception hall.

"Kon!" Cassie called out to him. He didn't turn around. She glared at his back then stalked off after him.

"Oh, she's gotta be pissed 'bout that," Slobo looked almost pleased by the confrontation that as sure to take place later that night.

"Come on," Cissie grabbed his hand and pulled him along, Bart, Greta and Anita following her lead. "We've got to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Kon wasn't flying through the halls as expected, but then he only stalked when he was really annoyed about something. His face was dark – Kon-El's temper was not something to invoke lightly, he alone among the royal family was this quick to rage, the others possessed of almost infinite patience. Empowered further by his emotions, Kon slammed his way into the throne room, ignoring most of the nobles as he sought out Kal-El and the members of the League.

Sensing his arrival, Kal met him with Diana, Bruce and Wally by the thrones. Cassie wasn't far behind her betrothed and she cast a wary eye over the gathered lieges before taking Kon's arm in hers. He patted her hand distractedly, his effort focused on glaring at the older lords and lady.

"Why isn't Tim here?" he demanded. A few other nobles had gathered, though the four lieges' glares were enough to send them scampering. Kon was too distracted and worried to be intimidated – even by Bruce's stern look. "Well?"

"Lord Robin is attending to his duties to the Realm," Kal replied smoothly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's on a mission," Bruce replied shortly. "We're trying not to draw attention to it as it's highly sensitive."

"He's helping to search for the assassin right?"

"He is," Kal confirmed. "Tim is doing everything in his power to help assure your wedding proceeds as planned. Bruce's top agents are working on the case and the entire Realm is prepared. We need Timothy's expertise on this mission to make sure that the assassin does not realise that something is going on."

"He'll be here though, right?" Kon looked around at the lieges almost desperately.

It was Cassie who soothed him. "Don't worry, Kon. Tim's your best friend, he has to stand by your side at the alter – he wouldn't want to miss that. He'll definitely be here for the wedding. Am I right?" Cassie's stony gaze captured all of the assembled.

"Of course," Diana nodded. "We would not wish to ruin your happy day after all."

Kon nodded. He didn't look happy exactly, but he wasn't mad any more. "I suppose that's all right. I mean, he is just performing his duties, I can hardly ask him to stop doing that." He smiled. "Robin is the best of the best after all – I certainly wouldn't want to trust anyone less in helping to protect Cassie's life."

Cassie smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet Kon. And everything will be all right in the end. Tim's never failed us before."

"Ha, the world would end disastrously before Tim failed in a mission." Kon turned around to see his other friends at the doorway to the throne room and grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I overreacted a little bit."

"I think you might have," Cassie chuckled.

"Still," he sighed, looking back over at Bart and the others. "I really wish Tim was here with us. Nothing feels right without him around."

Cassie swallowed. "Yeah," she agreed in a small voice.

"I apologise for barging in like that," Kon bowed, turning back to Kal and the gathered nobles. "And for making demands."

"You were upset," Kal patted him on the head. "I know you're nervous, but don't worry, though it feels terrifying now this will be the happiest time of your life when you look back upon it. And I will make sure that everyone is there to celebrate it with you."

"Thanks." Kon smiled then turned to Cassie and pulled her closer. "Let's go back."

"I'll make sure to tell the others they won't be needed to clean up one of your messes," Cassie teased. Kon glared, but it faded to the fond smile he always had for her.

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are tonight?" he whispered, causing her to blush. Leaning back, he bowed to Kal and the others. "Goodnight my lieges." Cassie managed to regain her composure enough to curtsey and walked off, arm-in-arm with Kon. Once they met the other young lords and ladies at the entrance and left the throne room, the four lieges shared concerned looks.

"I'm really starting to think this was a bad idea now," Wally told the others. They didn't reply, but doubts were showing on their faces. The situation had now gotten a little more complicated. Perhaps they should have listened to the young Lord Robin.

* * *

It wasn't long before the others slowly started to trickle off towards their rooms. They had all been travelling for a while and not even Bart, in all his boundless enthusiasm, was able to stay up too late. 

Tim was used to long days and late nights following them so he was one of the last to leave. Cissie caught his eye just before she left him and Kon alone in the room and he knew that this moment would be very important. He had to make sure Kon wouldn't see through his disguise.

Still, why did it have to be so nerve-wracking?

"Is everything all right?"

Tim jumped at the unexpected inquiry and cursed himself for reacting at all. He smiled at Kon and shook his head. "Yes, I'm just tired."

Kon nodded and moved closer to draw Tim up from the couch. "It's been a long day. Must feel even longer for you, what with everything that's happened." A frown crossed his face and he caught Tim in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry; I wish I'd been there for you."

"It's okay." Tim clutched onto Kon just as tight, his heart beating furiously at the contact and situation. This was completely unknown territory for him and as good an actor he was, there was still a large part of him that was not certain he could pull this off. This was _Kon_ after all, and as dense as some people thought him, Kon knew him as well as himself. His nervousness at getting caught and the strangeness of the situation didn't show on his face, but he was certain Kon knew something was wrong.

"Your heart," Kon murmured. Tim cursed himself for forgetting that fact about Kon. "What's wrong?"

Tim drew back with a quick shake of his head. "It's nothing really," he replied breathlessly. "I just … don't like to be reminded about how close I came to …"

Kon drew him back into an even tighter embrace and this time Tim was too preoccupied with trying to breathe to think about anything going wrong.

"You're safe now," he whispered. Tim barely restrained a shudder at the sensation. "We'll catch the person behind this – Tim won't let us down."

And there was that sinking feeling of guilt again.

"I know," Tim replied. "I'm just being silly, it's late and I'm letting my fears get to me."

Kon finally let him go. "You should go to bed and get some rest."

"And so should you."

Kon rolled his eyes and smiled that brilliant boyish smile of his. "Yeah, I know." He leaned down and kissed Tim's cheek again – this time without Tim reacting badly. "I'll see you in the morning." He let his fingers drift down Tim's arm before turning and leaving.

Tim sighed softly then headed towards the bedrooms, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Cassie?"

Tim looked up and paled. _After all this and I screw up now?_ Kon was watching him carefully; curious as to know why his betrothed was heading towards the men's bedrooms.

"Kon I …" _Think Tim! Why would …_ "Can't a girl get a proper goodnight kiss?" _I'm not going to survive when Cassie comes back._

Kon looked a little surprised by the request, and then grinned. Tim knew that grin far to well and would have groaned – if he were Tim. But _Cassie_ smiled and reached out to her fiancé and tugged on his hands to draw him close.

Kon leaned down again and Tim closed his eyes when he got too close, hardly able to stand from all the sensations he was suddenly feeling. It was almost a relief when Kon's lips touched his own, then there were suddenly some very new sensations crawling up his spine.

Maybe kissing wasn't the best idea he could have come up with.

Kon smiled as he broke away. "I was almost starting to worry about you," he murmured against Tim's lips.

"Sorry," Tim breathed, his mind only just able to comprehend the comment. "I've had a lot on my mind."

Kon kissed him again briefly before letting him go. "Get some sleep now. I promise everything will be better in the morning."

_I sincerely doubt that_. "Goodnight Kon," Tim said instead. He watched his best friend head into his room before leaning against the wall and wrapping his arms around his torso.

_As if things couldn't get any worse._


End file.
